Coleção de Rapidinhas
by Maddie STT
Summary: Nome auto-explicativo.
1. O que é?

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta coleção é baseada nas obras de Harry Potter, que pertencem à J.K. Rowling, suas editoras e à Warner Bros. Inc. assim como todos os lugares e personagens mencionados. Essas fanficc não possuem fins lucrativos.

**Coleção de Rapidinhas**

**O que é?**

Eu e alguns amigos, volta e meia, matamos o tempo jogando "Rapidinha". É quando sorteamos uma palavra-chave qualquer e cada um deve escrever um trecho de Fic com a palavra.

Conforme nós fomos brincando, eu tive a idéia de publicar todas as que eu escrevia em uma espécie de coletânea. É claro que muitas ficaram de fora, porque ficaram bem ruins... Mas eu gostei o suficiente dessas aqui, para mostrar a vocês. Por enquanto, minha capacidade mental só conseguiu produzir Draco/Gina. Mas eu vou fazer o mínimo de esforço possível para, nas próximas, variar os Ships.

É uma coleção bem simples, na verdade. E eu sou meio problemática com N/A's, porque eu falo demais e acabo soando uma tonta. (Exatamente como estou soando agora, posso apostar.) Então, a maioria delas vai ficar sem N/A. Espero que isso não tire pontos de mim, hehe.

Bom, espero que gostem!


	2. Banheira

**Palavra-chave:** Banheira

**Shipper:** Draco/Gina

A espuma cobria todas as curvas da jovem enquanto essa tomava banho, os olhos fechados. Tudo o que se via era apenas a cascata de cabelos ruivos, ligeiramente molhados, grudando em sua testa e na borda de mármore da enorme banheira. As torneiras coloridas estavam todas abertas e emanavam perfumes deliciosos. Ela se mexeu e Draco, com medo de ser visto, deixou o banheiro dos monitores em silêncio. Quem sabe, na noite seguinte, ele teria coragem o suficiente para falar com Gina?


	3. Janela

**Palavra-chave:** Janela

**Shipper:** Draco/Gina

Enquanto olhava pela janela durante sua aula de Adivinhação, Gina acabou por notar Draco Malfoy sentado lá fora no gramado. Ele recostava-se em uma árvore, seus olhos estavam fechados e, os braços, cruzados sobre sua barriga. A menina reparou como seus traços eram belos quando o garoto não estava enrugando o nariz em sua típica feição de desprezo, ou como sua pele extremamente pálida parecia porcelana quando iluminada daquela maneira pelo sol. A garota soltou um supiro. Logo foi desperta de seus devaneios pela professora Trelawney, que se aproximava de sua mesa enquanto relatava uma de suas premonições para a turma. Quando percebeu que era novamente seguro desviar seus olhos do emaranhado que eram os cabelos da professora, ela voltou sua atenção para janela a fim de observar Draco mais uma vez. Sua alegria, no entanto, durou pouco: Pansy Parkinson estava agora sentada com o loiro, sendo envolta por seus braços.


	4. Mãos

**Palavra-chave:** Mãos

**Shipper:** Draco/Gina

Eram tão belas. Sem calos, sem machucados, sem as fracas sardas que a própria tinha nas suas. As mãos de Draco eram do tamanho perfeito, encaixavam-se extremamente bem com as dela quando ele enlaçava seus dedos. Tinham o toque perfeito quando ele as usava para percorrer suas costas, quando apertava de leve sua cintura ou acariciava seu rosto com as dobras dos dedos. Era uma pena que Gina só pudesse encontrar-se com Draco e sentir o toque de suas mãos às escondidas, quando todo o restante do castelo dormia.


	5. Fofoca

**Palavra-chave:** Fofoca

**Shipper:** Draco/Gina

Ele estava de saco-cheio daquilo! Já não agüentava mais ser o centro das atenções, aquele sobre qual todos comentavam. As fofocas sobre como Gina Weasley colocara um belo par de chifres em Harry Potter corria solta pelo castelo. E Harry não conseguia entender como tal tópico pudesse durar tantas semanas nas conversas dos alunos. Ele havia parado de freqüentar o Salão Principal nas horas das refeições para não ter de sentir os olhares em si, mais uma vez, e odiava ter de comer sozinho todos os dias. Mas o que o deixava mais bravo não era isso. Era o fato de que Gina o traíra com ninguém menos do que o imbecil do Draco Malfoy.


	6. Trem

**Palavra-chave:** Trem

**Shipper:** Draco/Gina

Draco havia escapado dos colegas e conseguido uma cabine vazia para poder ficar sozinho. Já não aguentava mais ouvir as piadas sem-graça de Crabbe e Goyle. Ele esperava que este segundo ano em Hogwarts fosse um ano... interessante, no mínimo. Sem muitas glorificações para Potter, de preferência. Fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na janela do trem, pensando. A porta da cabine se abriu, mas o menino não fez movimento algum para ver quem era. Ele tentaria ignorar quem quer que fosse... Não o importunariam se pensassem que ele dormia, certo?

A pessoa acomodou suas coisas e se sentou, em silêncio. A curiosidade, no entanto, falara mais alto e Draco acabou por abrir os olhos. Ele se deparou com uma garota de cabelos ruivos, o olhando ligeiramente interessada. A reconheceu da Floreios e Borrões, dias antes. "Mais uma Weasley?", perguntou secamente. A menina, em resposta, lhe lançou um sorriso cínico. Draco a ignorou e virou-se, fechando os olhos novamente. Ela poderia ser uma Weasley, mas era bem bonitinha.

* * *

**N/A:** Esse foi o meu favorito até agora, então merecia uma N/A. Achei que ficou uma visão diferente de quando o Draco poderia ter notado a Gina pela primeira vez e em que ponto ele pode ter começado a considerar não tão ruim vê-la de uma outra forma... Quem sabe, não vira plot para uma Fic no futuro?!


	7. Quarto

**Palavra-chave:** Quarto

**Shipper:** Draco/Gina

Já haviam se passado quase uma hora desde que Gina se trancara no quarto. Os pais, irmãos e namorado estavam nos jardins d'A Toca, reunidos para celebrar o aniversário de seu pai. A ruiva, no entanto, não tinha ânimo algum para festejar. Enquanto alisava com uma das mãos a colcha de retalhos feita por Molly, lágrimas desciam por seu rosto. Como revelaria para a família que engravidara? E pior, como poderia o fazer quando nunca dormira com seu namorado? A garota xingou-se mentalmente pelos momentos que passara com Draco Malfoy. Era ele o culpado pelo que, agora, a garota enfrentava.


End file.
